Diana
The Monster Hunter :Ruthlessly hunting monsters with elite training, awesome exotic weapons, and a sly smirk. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Diana is a legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Bow and Blasters as her weapons. She was introduced to the game on March 30, 2016. As the story goes... :“Our Father, who reign eternal in crimson slumber. Please deliver us from Diana. She killed Cytorax and Bob last week, and I think she’s back because the building is on fire.” – From a hasty prayer by Alan, priest of Belzar. For a thousand years, the Order of the Exalted Lion has defended mundane society from the supernatural with a trademark combination of elite training and exotic weaponry. As the commander of the Order’s hunters, Diana drove Europe’s vampire population into exile and eliminated the self-appointed Unseelie Diplomat. She slew the Mad King of Batavia, then slew the Vampire Mad King of Batavia, then finally slew the Ghost Vampire Mad King of Batavia. She is the national hero of Batavia. But when she uncovered corruption in the Order itself, Diana fell into a trap. Breaking into the chambers of the Supreme Patriarch, Diana was seized by dark magic that drove her into a deathlike sleep. She fought for moments of wakefulness – catching a glimpse of the Order’s subbasements, of a winding forest of thorns, and finally of an expanse of darkness filled with screams. Diana awoke on the shores of Nastrond, a land deep within Helheim. The endless dead sensed the unfamiliar warmth of mortality and swarmed to consume it. And so she fought. She held the damned at bay for eleven days before the Goddess Hel herself found her and ejected the troublemaker. A Valkyrie found Diana lost between worlds, and offered her a place in Valhalla. In Valhalla, Diana is a ruthless combatant and a force for justice. But she seethes that monsters like Azoth and Mordex are allowed in the warrior’s heaven, and plots their destruction. "I need a dozen quicksilver bombs, five quarters of holy water, two hundred silver bullets. And one stake if you've got it." ''- Diana to Octavius, Quartermaster of the Order'' Appearance A fighter of the supernatural, she wears a burgundy riding coat over a dark gray collared waistcoat and a frilled shirt showing underneath it. The waistcoat is cinched with a large-buckled belt, and she wears buckled cavalier boots over gray socks pulled up high over burgundy breeches. To complete her outfit, she wears a very narrow women's tricorne with a silver button pin and a matte silver ball pendant around her neck. Under her hat shows short black hair that is largely cut very close to the head, aside from two curls of hair that frame either side of her face. Signatures 'Bow' 'Blasters' Skins Expand to show Legend skins BittenDiana.png|'Bitten Diana' Once bitten, twice died. SurvivorDiana.png|'Survivor Diana' The dead walk the Earth. As fast as they can. In the other direction. WyrmslayerDiana.png|'WyrmslayerDiana' Dragons are just like other monsters. Except they're bigger. Much much bigger... ShadowstalkerDiana.png|'Shadowstalker Diana' It's the monsters who should be afraid of the dark. CryptomageDiana.png|'Cryptomage Diana' Scanning the streets of Miami Dome for rogue AI. ElvenRangerDiana.png|'Elven Ranger Diana' Dragon Chest NA.png|'Lionguard Diana' Exalted Chest DemonkinDiana.png|'Demonkin Diana' Be careful what you ask for. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive NA.png|'Pool Party Diana' Ever seen a vampire at a pool? Didn't think so. Heatwave Event Exclusive Color Variations Trivia * Diana's default weapons are the Mastercraft Recurve (bow) and the Wheel Locks (blasters). * Diana's bot name is Diandroid. This is obviously a combination of Diana and Android. * Posted on 3/30/16, Diana's bio is the first to directly announce a then upcoming and existent Legend, Mordex. * Diana was introduced to Brawlhalla on March 30, 2016. * It is potentially questionable as to whether Diana has truly died - while the circumstances that put her in Náströnd could easily mean that when she was defeated by the Patriarch, she was taken into the woods and killed, but her unusual mortality in a land of the dead leaves room for doubt. * The betrayal they talk about in Diana's bio was that of Mordex. Relatedly, Diana is probably the only character in Brawlhalla who knows Mordex's true identity. * Diana's lore is the first to mention the Cult of Belzar - the second is Cross. * Diana's lore touches on several parts of Norse mythology that have yet to be touched upon in Brawlhalla, including Náströnd, a particularly punishment-focused part of the Norse afterlife, and Hel, Goddess of the Underworld and Death. Media Gallery DianaFull.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Bow Category:Blasters